


we are accidents waiting to happen

by carnivalandcanticle



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Dark!Maruki, F/M, Light Bondage, P5R Spoilers, Persona 5: Royal Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Possessive!Maruki, Reader uses "she" pronouns, feral!Maruki, gets a little intense, out of character Takuto Maruki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalandcanticle/pseuds/carnivalandcanticle
Summary: takuto maruki has repressed his desires for you for too long, and a little birdie brings his feelings bubbling all the way up to the surface right when you two are working together. you've been crushing on him for a long while, too, both so hungry for each other.time tofeast.if you liked"just tell me the word (i wanna give you the world)"by petaldances, it's very likely you might like this as well. go check that fic out. it's damn good. the author was the one who got me to write this, so thank 'em for it.title frommy literal favorite radiohead song of all time, There There.
Relationships: Maruki Takuto/Reader, implied maruki/rumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	we are accidents waiting to happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petaldances](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petaldances/gifts).



Where does Maruki begin, and where does his obsession with you end? It’s a question he’s truly grown to ask himself more and more, as the nights grow longer and as he comes to know you better. Something about you strikes him in a way that he can’t quite place, with your wide grin and the endearing looks you give him. It doesn’t remind him of Rumi - you are set apart from her in his mind, someone different and new and altogether exhilarating. It’s been lighting a torch in him, to tell the truth. A torch of something he can’t put down so easily, a drive and a need for you that makes him…  **hungry.**

It’s this exact hungriness that leaves him at a loss for words when it comes to you. He has no idea how to quite handle how you make him feel, the ways he wants to indulge in you, without seeming truly disgusting in your eyes. So he does what he’s always done: repress, deny, and lie it all away. He’s the wolf trying to pretend he’s a sheep just like you, the monster that does not want to kill - or, at least, that’s how he sees himself.

But he’s not fooling himself. After all, he can hide from his mind all he wants, but he cannot hide from the truth his Persona devotes itself to declaring. It’s his true self, the self that does not mince words, and when it looks at you, it speaks with such an utter lack of restraint that Maruki has to try hard not to sputter.

Like now. You’re in his Shujin office, after hours, helping him sort papers. Nobody else is there - just you and him, as far as Maruki can tell. It’s rather hard to resist the thought of how much this is starting out like the set-up to one of his erotic fantasies, the kind where he pins you down and takes you and leaves you pleading for him, begging for him, loving  _ him  _ the way he knows he truly wants to be loved deep down. 

**“Look at her,”** Azathoth purrs. 

You’re bent down by a file cabinet, ass on full display.

_ Azathoth, we - we can’t. She isn’t interested in us,  _ Maruki thinks back, and continues his paper sorting. He thinks that will be the end of it, but his Persona seems unusually chatty today and continues onwards. 

**_Oh… but she is, self of thy self. Have you been blinded? Have you not noticed the way her breath hitches when you are near her, or the way her eyes gaze down your body when she thinks you are not looking…?_ **

_ It’s not my place to question what she does or how she acts around me when she thinks I’m not looking. If she wanted such things, she’d ask. And… I don’t want to take advantage of her like that. Even with my hunger. _

Azathoth’s response is a rich, throaty chuckle from down in its chest. 

**_You cannot lie to yourself for much longer, self of my self._ **

**_Admit it._ **

**_Admit that you crave her._ **

Maruki blinks. He takes a few deep breaths, trying to shake the words off.  _ No. We’re getting back to work- _

“Maruki?” you ask, in that lilt of yours, so innocent, so gentle, the kind that makes him bite his lip and look at you with that fond expression. 

Oh, this is going to be much harder than he thinks - he always thinks he can stave off the flood of emotions that rises in his throat whenever he sees you, always thinks he can stamp down the flames that roil up in his gut the minute he thinks of you, but it’s as useless to fight against as a force of nature, and thoughts of all he wants with you are sweeping through his brain with horrific ease.

You turn around. You’re smiling at him. That same smile you’ve given him over and over, that you’re so quick to give him. A sign that you trust him completely and utterly. 

He tries to smile back with a similarly warm-hearted grin.

“Yes?” 

“I’ve got the files sorted in this cabinet,” you say. “Would you like me to do the others?”

“I… absolutely. Thank you so much for this,” and he says your name with a similar lilt.

Azathoth is unimpressed. It tsks, clearly irritated, clearly sweeping into a sort of animalistic need that makes Maruki repress a wince. Why does his true self have to be like this? Why does it have to be so… unrestrained? He needs this, but…

**_Why do you deny this, self of my self? Why do you go back to pretending like you can never be with her, cloistering yourself away from her like a monk in an abbey?_ **

_ I told you, Azathoth, it’s not right - _

**_You need her. You know you need her, and you’re an idiot not to realize it._ **

He briefly closes his eyes, gulping as he goes down near you. Maybe some subtle touch, some skin-to-skin contact, will help. So he puts a hand on your shoulder, his thumbpad rubbing into your shoulder calmingly. “Hey. It’ll be alright. Let me go get some snacks as thanks, ok?” he tells you, and you enthusiastically agree.

His fingertips still tingle at the thought of how he’d touched you, even with such an innocuous point of contact, and he takes a deep breath in as he goes to get the snacks. 

**_That is enough. I will not let this charade go on any longer. I will not let you run away from this fundamental truth about what you crave, what you need. This will help you, if you feed the flame. Instead you run from it, you try to stamp it out._ **

Maruki grimaces.  _ Stop this. Stop this right now. I don’t - I…  _

**_She's ours. You know what you desire, self of my self… Do not turn away from this flame of yours any longer. Satiate it. Fuel it._ **

Azathoth’s smile is contained in his voice, a cruel and strange mockery of Maruki’s own:  **_I know the ways you would run your hands along her skin in the dim dark, self of my self... I know the way you would press a cruel kiss to her brow and claim her the way you need, I know the ways you have slicked your hands and skin to the thought of sinking your teeth into her shoulder. No more running from desires. Embrace this flame or be damned by it._ **

_ I don’t need this,  _ Maruki practically screams in his own thoughts, but Azathoth screams back in reply.

**_You do need this…! After all... I am thou. Thou art I._ **

All thoughts of getting snacks for you are abandoned. He places them on the table, turning to look at you with a decidedly darker gaze. You’re back to your work, you’re crouched down in those cute little jeans. You look so... so perfect, you look so much like you do in his fantasies right before he yanks you onto one of the cots and fucks you right then and there, and it’s driving him out of his own skin.

He’s taking steps to you like a man possessed, for in the moment, Azathoth has the sway on him like a puppet master dangling a puppet on strings. 

**_No more lying to yourself._ **

His heart is beating too fast in his chest. He can’t take this anymore. He really, really can’t take this anymore. All those repressed, nasty,  **hungry** thoughts are bubbling up to the surface again, and he grabs at his head, staring at you.

**_You are so hungry._ **

He restrains a snarl, taking his final steps towards you. He can feel himself about to spill over, about to lose himself, about to take what he should have taken a long, long while ago. It’s a horrific feeling to him, normally. The feeling of vertigo right before one tips off the cliff… 

So this is what it is like to indulge.

**_Time to feast._ **

You turn around and he’s down to your level, his lips on yours. You’re so taken aback by this that you don’t move for a second, just paralyzed with shock before all the details of the moment finally hit you. This is not a dream. This is no fantasy. This is Takuto Maruki kissing you in a way that can only be described as  _ lovesick,  _ his lips on yours like he’s been starving for you. 

The dim lights that were flickering above your heads a second ago have gone dark, plunging you into this night-time atmosphere that seems to go straight to your head. 

It is you, and him, and the strange ambient light of the streets outside streaming through the windows, and he is kissing you, and he is kissing you, and he is  _ kissing  _ you - the way you always wished he would, the way you always dreamt of him doing ever since you met him.

You’re kissing back, and the minute Maruki processes this, he smiles against your lips and pulls away. There’s this newfound look to his eyes, the kind that gleams off of his glasses and starts you squirming in your jeans. He looks more confident than you’ve ever seen him, more feral, more wild. 

“Do… do you… may I…?” His hands are fumbling at your jeans, his voice already thickening and deepening with need that goes straight to your head. You’re saying yes, you’re letting the words drip from your tongue, you’re nodding. He smirks, and instantly he rips the jeans off. He goes through every layer of your clothes so fast, so effortless - he’s a lot stronger than he looks, apparently. It only makes you shiver with need even more, your thighs pressing together and your breath finally hitching in a way that sends him straight to hell with how much he wants you. 

This is his heaven. He grabs you -  _ lifts you up _ \- and gets you to one of the cots, a cot where normally the sick kids would lie on. Except the only thing sick here is how lovesick he is, how delirious he is at the heady thought of taking you right here and now. He’s pulling his pants off too, shirking off every article of clothing he can get his hands on. The lab coat, the unbuttoned work shirt, they all fall to the ground. The tie he catches, his hands flicking to your wrists. You can see the way his eyes set alight with the thought of it, and he’s tying your wrists together, lips going to the shell of your ear.

“The safeword is ‘Golden,’” he whispers, tying it enough that you’re safely restrained. There’s no way you’re busting out of that. 

And finally, he advances. He’s on you with all the hunger he’s repressed, his hands stroking your cheek. He breathes your name with all the obsession, all the epiphanies he feels when he’s around you, so tender and soft before his expression shifts and you immediately realize that this is not the sweet Maruki looming before you. His eyes are alight, his smile is wide, and he positions your hips. 

“There we are… I’ve got you now,” he near-snarls, and his tone dips a notch as he thrusts right inside you. Not all of it, but enough of it for you to squeak, clenching so tightly around him that he growls from low in his throat. He pauses to let you adjust to the existing length. He’s so big that you can barely think, already seeing stars. He hasn’t even started thrusting yet and you’re practically mewling. 

“S-So… I… It’s so big, you can’t, it won’t fit...” you babble at him, practically drunk on the feeling of him inside you. He tsks.  **“Looks like I’ll have to make it fit.”**

Instantly, he presses in further, hissing your name between his teeth. “... fuck,  _ fuck,  _ you’re so tight… are you sure this isn’t your first time, love?” His voice lilts up on that pet name and you whimper from all the way down in your throat. 

The way you look up at him has him practically addicted to you, addicted to this. He can’t believe what he’s been missing out on after so many years of repressing all his emotions. Your heart is practically beating against his, your body already shaking. “P-Please… more…” you plead, and how can he deny your sweet little plea? 

So he begins to thrust again, to pick up the pace, and you’re tightening so much around him that he can’t take it anymore. His hands dig into your skin, his mouth going to your throat. He’s marking up all kinds of hickies, biting and sucking and snarling vague, dark murmurs against your skin.  **_“I need you,”_ ** he says,  **_“I’ve wanted this for too long…”_ **

His tone twists in such a way that he sounds like a wolf, sounds like a monster, sounds like someone you’re far too addicted to hearing, and you are already past the point of losing yourself completely to whatever lustful creature Maruki has turned himself into. This isn’t just heaven to him - this is heaven to you, too, and you’re drowning in whatever sort of new and delightful pleasures he can coax out of you. 

You’re panting his name, whining and squeaking it out in between stuttering gasps, and it’s driving him wild. He needs more of you, needs to taste more of you, needs to experience more of you. “Maruki,” you whisper over and over like a prayer, and it’s enough for him to bite down on your shoulder. You gasp, and the pain lances through you, searingly intense and pulsing. You’re keening, bucking against him still. He’s soothing the pain with his tongue, lapping what comes up. You’re seeing stars as he’s taking you, making you his more and more with each and every thrust. 

You’re about to whimper when he lifts your tied hands above your head, pulling out and pulling away temporarily to adjust you to his liking. Your eyes shoot open as one hand keeps your hand tied above your head while the other tilts your chin up to go in for a kiss. What a possessive kiss it is, you think, that he would need you this much. 

The thrusts are more intense, faster and faster. “Fuck,” he snarls, with a gasp of your name, and then “I’m getting close. I’m getting close - say you want me, say you need me, say you’re  **_mine.”_ **

“I’m… I-I’m yours! Yours! Y-YOURS…!” you gasp as the coil inside you snaps open and you finally get hit with an orgasm. He cums too, grabbing your chin as he snarls your name. His cum fills every inch of you, and your brain’s shorted out from the bliss. You remain in each other for a few minutes more, panting and still slightly writhing, staring each other in the eyes as if wordlessly confirming that this is more real than anything else Maruki had done before.

He holds you, and you swear his heart beats faster than yours.

**Author's Note:**

> maruki is ooc, yes, but have you considered: i am horny and so is the person who coaxed me to write this, petaldances?
> 
> this was a wild fever dream to write. hopefully you enjoyed it. if you want to leave a comment or bookmark, that would be lovely - but i certainly won't force you to, so no worries on that front. 
> 
> going to be posting more character x reader things on this account, many from the persona + smt franchise.  
> (especially from the smt franchise. a few characters from there well and truly get my blood pumping, ehehehehe.)


End file.
